jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Goth
Goth (Voiced by Michael Dobson) is a large male cannibal bat who is the main antagonist in the Silverwing novel series and the TV Show. He is Shade Silverwing's main enemy. In the Silverwing novels Silverwing Goth had been captured by humans along with another cannibal bat named Throbb, and they were both given bands. Goth was able to escape with Throbb's help but didn't understand the Northern stars and didn't know how to get home. He decided he would have to get a bat guide. He saves two bats, Shade and Marina, from an owl and pretends to be their friends, while in reality wanting to find Shade's colony and eat them. Goth commands Throbb to kill Marina after she becomes suspicious, but Throbb instead killed a bat he thought was Marina. Shade saw Throbb eat the bat and was able to escape from Goth with Marina when Goth and Throbb are tranquilized by humans. Goth and Throbb escape and follow Shade and Marina. He eventually finds a colony of banded bats and eats them, taking their bands as trophies. He eventually captures Shade and Marina and attempts to get them to reveal the location of Shade's colony. However, Shade is able to drug Goth and Throbb and they escape. Goth wakes up and he, along with Throbb, chase after Shade and Marina and finds them in a electric tower. He takes Marina's band and just as he captures Shade, the electricity hits his and Throbb's bands and electricutes them, killing Throbb but Goth survives. After eating a bird he swears revenge on Shade and his colony. Sunwing Goth has been travelling South and enters a cave. There, he meets Cama Zotz, who instructs him to let himself be captured by humans. Uncertain but faithful to his god, he is captured and taken to a facility that straps explosives onto bats and drops them onto target cities. Shade's colony, along with Marina and an owl named Orestes, arrive at the facility and end up at Goth's enclosure. Goth and Orestes are shocked and they are launched towards a city. Goth recognizes the jungle and arrives there, becoming king of the Spectral bats. Zotz tells Goth that in three days time, an eclipse will occur, and if Goth can sacfrifice one hundred lives, Zotz will be freed. Goth succeeds but fails to sacfrifice them all due to Shade distracting him. Voxzaco tries to fix the mistake by dropping the explosive disk on the pyramid, but this causes an explosion, killing Goth. Firewing Goth woke up in the Underworld, suffering from a case of amnesia so bad that he couldn't even remember his name. He eventually met Throbb and made his way to Cama Zotz's pyramids, which is the home of all dead Vampyrum Spectrum. Goth climbed to the tip of the highest pyramid, where he met Phoenix, Zotz'z chief excavator. Phoenix told him he was to be enslaved in Zotz's massive mines to the Upperworld. Goth tricked Phoenix into freeing him, and he flew off into the Underworld. Cama Zotz appeared and punished Goth by consigning him to swill in Cama Zotz's stomach once the tunnel to the Upperworld is finished. Goth convinces Cama Zotz to give him another chance by allowing him to go back to the Upperworld and undoing his mistakes. Cama Zotz agrees, but doesn't have the ability to send Goth back. The only way for Goth to leave the Underworld is if he steals the life of another being. Cama Zotz tells Goth that there's a living creature in the Underworld, Griffin, and leads Goth to him. When Goth catches up to Griffin, he finds his strength severely diminished to the point that a newborn Silverwing can defeat him. Cama Zotz chastises him, and sends him on his way. Goth once again finds Griffin and Luna, this time in the memory cave. Before Goth could get close enough to Griffin to kill him, Shade appeared. Goth's old hate for Shade made him attack Shade instead of Griffin, and in the confusion, he and Shade were knocked into a river of an unknown black liquid. Goth dragged himself out and was back on the trail, catching up to Shade's group at the huge waterfall. He almost caught Griffin, ripping open his shoulder, but he was crushed by a massive downpour of water. Cama Zotz decided that a different tactic was needed, so he disguised Goth as Griffin. Goth lured Shade to Cama Zotz, who would keep Shade from interfering with Goth's murder of Griffin. After killing Griffin and stealing his life force, Goth escaped the Underworld through the tree to find a pyramid and restart Cama Zotz's religion. Trivia *Goth will become enemies with Aaron in Aaron's & Friends Power Adventures of Silverwing. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Animal characters Category:Main Villain Category:Villains Category:Kings Category:Males Category:Bats Category:Liars Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Predators Category:Murderers Category:Courtney's Enemies